A basic structure of the light emitting diode (LED) is an electroluminescence chip made of a semiconductor material, and an LED light refers to an LED light device which emits light using the LED.
The existing LED light has fixed power generally. Power of an LED light is regulated by regulating output power of an LED light driving device using computer programs, and it is unable to regulate power of the LED light by the user, which results in regulation inconvenience, low practicability and high cost.